An image sensor known in the art has stacked chips, one of the chips having pixels formed thereon and the other of the chips having a pixel driving circuit formed thereon for driving the pixels (e.g., PTL1). The conventional image sensor must be provided with two transfer pulse power supplies for each pixel in order to individually control exposure amounts for the pixels, which may present a problem.